Black as My Heart
by The Lady Vampire Lilac
Summary: Jacob decides to get away from Forks and goes to England in hopes that time with his Uncle Sirius can distract him, but then before Jacob knows it, he's at Hogwarts falling for a redheaded witch with some dark secrets!
1. What the hell is going on?

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own 'Harry Potter' or 'The Twilight Saga' or any of the characters (sadly). They are the property of J.K. Rowling & Stephenie Meyer.**

_**I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!**_ Jacob thought viciously and threw his coffee mug into the kitchen wall. Twisting his fingers in his thick, black hair, Jacob tried unsuccessfully to tamper down his anger. Of course it wasn't working.

"Jacob?" Billy Black said as he wheeled into the kitchen, having heard the coffee mug break.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'll pay for that, I swear", grumbled Jacob.

"I'm not worried about the coffee mug. I'm worried about you", replied Billy, wheeling closer to his son and looking up at him with a concerned look on his weathered face.

Jacob turned from his father to stare out the window overlooking the sink. It was raining yet again. The dismal weather didn't do anything to calm the boiling anger and frustration Jacob felt.

It had been two weeks since he talked to Bella in the woods beside her house, warning her that if she changed into a vampire, he was going to have to kill her according to the treaty his pack set up with the bloodsuckers, the Cullen Family. He hoped that with time, he could forget her, forget how he felt about her, and try to move on with his life, but with every passing day, his anger grew until he snapped just a few moments before.

"Look", his dad began and then said, "Why don't you take off?"

"What? I can't leave!" objected Jacob, turning back to his dad.

"Yes, you can. I've already talked to Sam. He agrees that it would be best if you left town for a while, not too long. Just for about a few weeks", Billy explained reassuringly.

Jacob thought about it for a minute then asked with a sigh, "Where would I go?"

"I was thinking your Uncle Sirius in London could benefit from your company. He's been holed up in Grimmauld Place. I'm afraid he might lose his mind if he goes another day alone in that creepy place. So what do you say? Does a trip to London sound worth your while?" Billy told Jacob.

So a couple of days later, Jacob arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place with nothing but one suitcase, a knapsack, and the clothes on his back. Staring up at the gothic face of 12 Grimmauld Place, Jacob tried to get excited about staying at this place for the next couple of weeks, but couldn't muster up any excitement. Approaching the door, it opened just before he could open it and he heard the words, "_Stupefy!_" before flying backwards some feet and landing on his back with a grunt.

"What the-?" cried Jacob as he sat up.

"Oh, sorry! I thought you were…" A girl with thick, curly brown hair apologized. She was flanked by a tall, red-haired freckled guy and a shorter guy with black hair and round glasses.

"You thought I was who?" demanded Jacob with a snarl as he got to his feet and glared at the girl.

"Hey, bugger off!" the red-haired guy shouted at him, stepping almost protectively in front of the brown-haired girl.

"Ron, it's okay! I think I know who this is. Are you Jacob?" the bespectacled guy said first to the red-haired guy, Ron, and then to Jacob.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Jacob asked the guy, narrowing his black eyes at him.

"I'm Harry Potter, Sirius's godson. These are my best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley", the guy told him, pointing between himself and the guy and girl next to him.

"Well, excuse me, but I've never heard of you", Jacob said in a snotty tone to Harry.

"That makes you the first in a long time to tell me that you haven't heard about me", Harry replied with a smile.

"What; are you famous or something?" Jacob asked Harry.

"Something like that", the guy, Ron, replied with a snort of laughter.

"Look, I don't know why you're here, but you can't be here", Harry went on to tell Jacob.

"Why not? I have just about every right to see Uncle Sirius as you do, buddy. So if you don't mind, I'd like to shower and…" Jacob began to argue as he stepped into the foyer.

"WAIT!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron cried but it was too late, Jacob had tripped over the coat hanger and thus woke up Mrs. Black, who began screeching at the top of her lungs from within her painting.

"_FILTH! SCUM! MUDBLOODS! SCOURGING THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHERS!" _Mrs. Black screamed.

"HELP US!" Hermione screamed at Jacob over Mrs. Black's rants as she, Ron, and Harry grabbed the curtains that had flung open when Jacob had tripped.

Getting to his feet, Jacob hurried to grab a piece of curtain and help close them over Mrs. Black, quieting her screams. Stepping back, Jacob looked at Ron, Harry, and Hermione and asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

*** What do you think so far? Where's Sirius? What are Ron, Hermione, and Harry doing at 12 Grimmauld Place? Will there be answers to these important questions? Find out when we continue in Chapter 2 of my newest crossover fanfic, 'Black as My Heart'!**


	2. Impostor

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'Harry Potter' or 'The Twilight Saga' or any of the characters (though I desperately wish I could). They're the property of J.K. Rowling & Stephenie Meyer.**

"So let me get this straight…you're wizards and my uncle is a wizard as well", Jacob said. He was standing with his muscled arms crossed over his equally muscled chest and was looking skeptically at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were standing opposite him.

"Sirius never wanted you to know about all this, about us. Only now that Sirius is missing, I guess you have no choice but to be told this astonishing news", Harry told Jacob, shaking his head sadly.

"Astonishing indeed", agreed Jacob and went to go sink into a chair.

Rubbing his eyes, Jacob tried to process everything Harry, Ron, and Hermione had told him. His uncle had been missing for several days, it seemed. Harry had come to visit him a couple days ago and found no sight of Sirius. Nothing was out of place, Harry had told him, though he told him that somebody named "Kreacher" wasn't there when they arrived.

"We think Lord Voldemort may have had a hand in this", Harry had told Jacob.

"Who's Lord Voldemort?" Jacob had asked Harry.

"He's a Dark Wizard who had killed many wizards and witches before he tried to kill my parents and me. He actually succeeded in killing my parents but when he turned his wand on me, the spell backfired. I got this scar from the explosion", Harry explained, pulling back his bangs and showing a lightning-shaped scar.

"So you think this Lord Voldy guy kidnapped my uncle?" Jacob questioned the three young wizards.

"We suspect that he might have. We can't be too sure", Hermione replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Call the wizard police or something!" Jacob urged.

"We've sent a message via owl to Ron's parents alerting them to Sirius's disappearance just a couple days ago. They had sent a message back just a few minutes before you arrived telling us that they had alerted the Order and they're on the search. They want us to return to school and not worry", Harry said to Jacob.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Jacob looked between the three wizards, who looked between themselves.

"Guess you could come with us to Hogwarts", Ron said to Jacob.

So that was how within another couple of days, Jacob found himself attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you had told Jacob last week that he would be attending a school for witches and wizards in England, he would've asked what drug you were on. Now that he was here, dressed in the black robes and wearing the ridiculous pointed hat, he had to admit that he sunk to a new low.

"I feel like such an impostor", Jacob complained to Harry, Ron, and Hermione over breakfast.

"Will you relax? So what if you're not exactly a wizard? You have an opportunity most Muggles wouldn't have!" Harry retorted.

"Muggles?" questioned Jacob.

"Non-magical folk", explained Hermione.

"I wouldn't say that I'm 'non-magical', least not according to my tribe's history", Jacob informed the three wizards.

"What are you getting on about?" Ron asked Jacob.

"I'm a werewolf", Jacob revealed.

*** How will Harry, Ron, & Hermione react to Jacob's secret? Will Jacob get used to life at Hogwarts? Will the Order ever get back to the four youngsters? You're just going to have to wait and see what happens in Chapter 3!**


	3. Under My Skin

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'Harry Potter' or 'The Twilight Saga' or any of the characters (though I'd like to). They're the property of J.K. Rowling & Stephenie Meyer.**

Jacob looked from Harry, Ron, and Hermione's twin looks of horror to a tawny barn owl approaching the Gryffindor table. It had two thin parcels, one long and the other short, clutched in its' talons. It still amazed Jacob that owls were the primary source of mail in the wizarding world.

The owl dropped the parcels on his lap and took off through the window for the owl tower. Jacob picked up the parcels and looked toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a questioning look on his tanned face. Opening the short parcel, Jacob found a stick inside.

Jacob took it out and immediately felt a gust of warm energy engulf him. His black eyes widened and he looked toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione and asked them, "What just happened?"

"Well, if what you say is true, then the magic in the wand was responding to the magic in your blood", Hermione explained to Jacob, the fervor of knowledge gleaming in her brown eyes.

"Huh", was Jacob's reply to this. He took another minute to stare at the wand before moving to the next parcel. Opening it, he found a broom inside.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand? Really, Harry?" Ron asked all of a sudden.

"Hey, my first broom was a Nimbus Two Thousand. I figured it would be the perfect first broom for Jake", Harry replied, giving the broom a fond look.

"What do I do with it?" Jacob asked Harry, confused by the broom.

"You ride it for Quidditch, which as Team Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team; I have selected you to be Seeker", Harry went on to tell Jake.

"What's a 'Seeker'?" Jacob inquired.

"Come to Quidditch practice tomorrow night and I'll clue you in", Harry informed him as he got up from the table.

Hermione, Ron, and Jacob followed suit. As they were leaving the Great Hall, Jacob collided with someone. Stepping back, he looked down to see this pretty strawberry blonde girl with intense smoky hazel eyes glaring up at him.

"Watch where you're going, buddy", spat the girl, speaking with an Irish brogue.

Jacob knew he shouldn't get offended by the girl's behavior, but his anger flared. Returning the glare, Jacob hissed, "Well, maybe you should watch where you're going".

"You really want to get into this with me, tough guy?" snapped the girl.

"Yeah, I do", retorted Jacob and took a step closer to the girl.

He expected the girl to take a step back but she didn't. She stood her ground, which was actually kind of admirable. Placing her hands on her thin hips, she gave Jacob a glare that would make smaller men than him go crying to their mommies but Jacob didn't move. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction that she actually impressed/frightened him with her stature.

"Go ahead; take your best shot, but just to be clear: everyone is watching us and Professor Snape is on his way to break up this little fight", the girl told Jacob.

Sure enough, the black robed and stern-looking Professor Snape was marching his way over to the two of them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped into his path before he could reach Jacob and the girl.

"Professor Snape, we can explain…" began Harry.

"What Harry means to say is…" Hermione picked up.

"Please don't take any more points from Gryffindor!" Ron begged.

Hermione elbowed Ron roughly in the ribs and gave him a look. Professor Snape just ignored the three young wizards and continued his march over to Jacob and the girl.

"Mr. Black, Miss Wilde, I hope that there is no trouble brewing", Professor Snape addressed the two teenagers.

"Don't look at me, Professor. I'm not the one that started it this time", Miss Wilde told Professor Snape, assuming an innocent expression.

"I'm holding you guilty as much as I'm holding Mr. Black guilty", Professor Snape said to Miss Wilde.

Jacob couldn't help but to smirk in Miss Wilde's direction which caused Professor Snape to give him a look. "Mr. Black", Professor Snape addressed Jacob, garnering his full attention.

"I understand that you're new to the school, but we have rules, young man; rules that are expected to be obeyed. I hope you don't follow in the steps of some of our other students and think yourself above the rules because you most certainly are not", Professor Snape went on to tell Jacob.

"What he means is that you three best not give Mr. Black here any ideas", Miss Wilde informed Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a snarky tone.

"I don't need you to add on to my speeches, Miss Wilde", snapped Professor Snape.

"Ha!" Jacob said to Miss Wilde, garnering another glare from her.

"Heed my advice, Mr. Black, lest you do not wish a punishment befitting someone of your racial circumstance upon that pretty head of yours'", Professor Snape continued to say.

"My what?" Jacob asked Professor Snape, confused by his use of words.

"You know what I mean. I knew your uncle, boy, so do not cross me", snapped Professor Snape and with a whip of his long, black robes, walked away.

"Whew! For a second there, I thought he was going to…" Ron began to say to Jacob.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor! And ten points from Ravenclaw, Miss Wilde!" Professor Snape shouted over his shoulder.

"Aw, come on!" Ron cried.

"Why does she get ten points taken when we get twenty?" demanded Jacob but Professor Snape had already turned the corner and was gone.

"I guess Professor Snape felt friendly this morning, which works in both mine and my house's favor", Miss Wilde said with a teasing smile at Jacob.

"This is all your fault", Jacob sneered at Miss Wilde.

"You're partially to blame, Mr. Black. You just had to get mean with me", pointed out Miss Wilde.

"I wouldn't have gotten mean if you hadn't provoked me", retorted Jacob.

"Enough already! We have gotten twenty points taken from us already. I say let's not get another twenty taken by missing Professor McGonagall's class", Hermione said to Jacob and Miss Wilde, stepping in between them.

"Fair enough, Hermione. I've done enough damage for today. I hope to never see you again, Mr. Black", Miss Wilde agreed and with one last glare in Jacob's direction, she walked away.

Once she had gone, Jacob turned and punched the wall, leaving a dent and causing the occupants of a bordering painting to scream and flee for the next painting.

"Someone got under your skin", commented Ron with a raise of his eyebrows.

"If I ever see her again…" Jacob began to threaten.

"Which you're going to; she's in our Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures' classes. You have no choice but to get used to Livvy Wilde", Hermione informed Jacob.

Jacob closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He just couldn't believe his luck. That girl, Livvy, was trouble. She ignited his anger real easy. With his anger came the shakes that led to his transformation into a wolf. He had to keep himself in check always.

Now he felt afraid for what Livvy Wilde could unleash in him. He wanted to get accepted in this freak world, not gain fear and suspicion. He had a sneaking suspicion that in this world, werewolves weren't so widely accepted as they were in his tribe. He had to be careful, or else he was going home and he couldn't do that. Not when Uncle Sirius was still missing.

For the sake of Uncle Sirius, he had to keep himself under control.

*** Can Jacob keep himself under control? Can he and Livvy work together harmoniously? Find out when we continue the adventure in Chapter 4!**


	4. Love or Hate?

*** I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you who have reviewed/put this story on your Story Alert and Favorite Stories lists and for putting me down as your Favorite Author. I love and appreciate all of you! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own 'The Twilight Saga' or 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jacob approached Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, they saw that the Ravenclaws were already gathered, ready to tackle whatever beast Hagrid was introducing to them today.

Among the Ravenclaws, Jacob spied the red-haired Livvy Wilde. He noted that she stood off to the side, gazing into the shadows at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, which was located a mere few feet from Hagrid's hut. Jacob strode over to her and whispered in her ear, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Livvy jumped with a gasp and whirled around to face Jacob. She gave him a snarl and snapped, "Don't sneak up behind me!"

"You're prone to anger a lot", Jacob mused, clasping his hands behind his back as he gazed down at her in amusement.

"What's it to you?" sneered Livvy, shooting a glare up at Jacob.

"I'm just curious, because if we're going to be enemies, then I'd like to know why I should hate you", Jacob informed Livvy.

"Hate is a strong emotion. You know what's just as strong as hate?" Livvy asked Jacob, taking on an amused look.

"No, what?" Jacob replied, already knowing her answer but wanting to play along just the same.

"Love is just as strong as hate. So which do you feel for me, Mr. Black? Love or hate?" questioned Livvy, raising one eyebrow as she glanced up at Jacob.

Jacob snorted. This girl was ridiculous. She was assuming that he had feelings for her, when all he felt towards her was suspicion and wariness. He didn't trust her in the slightest. To love someone, you have to trust them. Jacob would never put his trust and faith in a girl like Livvy Wilde.

She was one match away from starting a bonfire. Jacob could sense her anger boiling strong and sure in her veins. He knew anger all too well, being a werewolf and all.

"I don't know what game you're playing with me, but stop. All you're succeeding in doing is making me angrier than I already am", Jacob informed Livvy, glaring down at her.

"I notice that you're prone to anger, too. Care to tell me why that is?" Livvy questioned; a teasing look on her heart-shaped face.

"Jacob, class is about to start and trust me, you're going to need your wits about you for this class", Hermione said to Jacob, running up to stand beside him.

"I'll be there in a moment, Hermione. Just say I'm there if he calls my name", Jacob told Hermione, his eyes still locked on Livvy's.

Hermione just nodded, shot Livvy a wary glance which didn't go unnoticed by Jacob, and then headed back to the other Gryffindors. Livvy snorted after Hermione and said, "That girl is nothing but a know-it-all".

"She happens to be my friend", Jacob retorted, not liking Livvy's criticism of Hermione.

Livvy snorted again and said to Jacob, "You can never trust friends. Trust me".

Before Jacob could question what Livvy meant by that, she walked away from him to go stand with her fellow housemates as Hagrid emerged from his hut, holding three pitch-black eagle-like birds with large, red eyes the size of small boulders on his arms. The birds were chained around their necks, linked one to the other.

The seven-foot giant announced to the class in his bellowing Scottish brogue, "These are Gruagachs. They're also known as Pookas. They are Irish hobgoblins that take the forms of either birds or…"

As if in correlation to what Hagrid was saying, suddenly the pitch-black birds became a cross between a horse and a pony. The red eyes remained the same as well as the pitch-black coat.

"Well, as they've demonstrated, a horse. You must be careful with them, they like to sneak up behind you, throw you on their backs and take you for one hell of a ride so even though I have them chained to one another, I still advise that you keep a fair distance from them", Hagrid continued to say.

"Uh, Hagrid, I don't see any mention of Gruagachs in our handbooks. How are these creatures relevant to our curriculum?" questioned Hermione, looking up from her opened Book of Monsters to look at Hagrid with an inquiring glance.

"Oh, come on, these are the first creatures that he's introduced to us all year that don't breathe fire or sting us or anything remotely dangerous to our health, and you're worried about their relevance to the curriculum? I say they're wonderful creatures and I'm willing to learn as much as I can about them no matter their irrelevance", Livvy argued.

"I'm not saying that they aren't fascinating creatures, it's just that I'm concerned for when our O.W.L.s come up at the end of this year…" Hermione insisted.

"O.W.L.s?" Jacob questioned Ron and Harry.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels; a sort of school-wide exam for Fifth Year Students like us", Harry explained to Jacob.

"Who cares about that? Oh, wait, you do, because you have no life outside of your homework!" Livvy cried at Hermione.

"I do so have a life! I…I have a date this Friday", Hermione informed Livvy.

"Oh, really, and who would be your date?" Livvy asked with a sneer.

"Jacob's my date!" Hermione blurted out, her face turning beet red as she glared at Livvy.

"Wait, what?" Harry, Ron, and Jacob all cried in unison.

*** Has Hermione gone too far? Will Jacob agree to a date with Hermione? How will Ron feel about that? How will Livvy? Stay tuned for the next chapter in our thrilling story!**

**And here's the link about Gruagachs/Pookas~ /Magic&Mythology/Fairylore/Pooka/page%**


	5. Count on Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Twilight Saga' or 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters (except for Livvy, she's my creation). They are the property of J.K. Rowling & Stephenie Meyer.**

Later on in the Gryffindor Common Room, Jacob turned to Hermione and said, "We're dating now?"

"I had to think of something to shut Livvy up. She was disrupting the class", Hermione explained. She never once looked up from the book she was studying.

"So you told her a lie? Brilliant work, Hermione", Ron replied sarcastically.

"It wouldn't be a lie if it was true", retorted Hermione, finally looking up from her book to glare at Ron.

"Say what now?" Jacob and Ron said at the same time.

"Hear me out: it's quite obvious to a lot of people that Livvy has a thing for you, Jacob", began Hermione and Jacob barked out a laugh.

"It will never go anywhere, believe me. That girl is trouble", argued Jacob.

"Which everyone also knows, except for Livvy. So the only way to keep her from making any sort of move on you is to pretend like you're dating me", Hermione continued to explain to Jacob.

"I would gladly pretend date you, except for one thing…" Jacob told Hermione and then looked towards Ron, who looked confused at first but then he started to blush a deep crimson.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob could see Hermione blushing as well. Ron spoke first, "Why are you looking at me? I have no problem with this! It's just for pretend…is it hot in here?"

Jacob tried not to laugh as he said, "I just wanted to be sure. I've been noticing several things…"

"What things? There are no 'things'! Hermione and I are just friends, right?" Ron squealed.

"Absolutely just friends", Hermione agreed breathlessly and then hid her face behind her book.

"Alright, then; you two are just friends and Hermione and I are only pretending to date just to keep Livvy from sinking her claws into me", Jacob clarified.

"Sounds fair", Ron said in his squeaky voice and then coughed and repeated what he said in his normal voice.

"We'll have to lay some ground rules…" Hermione began to say to Jacob over the top of her book when Harry, who was sitting by the fire reading a Quidditch magazine, yelped.

Hermione, Ron, and Jacob all looked over at him and asked him, "What?"

"It's Remus!" cried Harry, pointing into the fire.

"Who?" questioned Jacob, as he ran over to Harry with Ron and Hermione in tow.

Jacob looked into the fire and had to quell a yelp of his own. For in the middle of the fire sat a head. It was the head of a man with longish, shaggy gray hair and a weathered but kindly face. He was smiling at the four youngsters.

"I trust that this young man is Sirius's American nephew", Remus said with a glance towards Jacob.

"Yes, Professor…I mean, Remus", Harry replied.

"I don't mind being called 'Professor', Harry. It was a job I enjoyed the most out of any job I had ever had", Remus told Harry with a smile.

"Remus used to be our Defense against the Dark Arts professor, before it was revealed that he's a werewolf", Harry explained to Jacob.

"Well, join the club", Jacob said to Remus.

"He's a werewolf as well?" questioned Remus, looking shocked.

"He's a different kind of werewolf. The moon holds no sway over him. He can change at will", Hermione explained to Remus.

"I've heard of your kind; Shapeshifters. Though I never expected that I would see one in all my life and yet here you are, at Hogwarts. You must understand that not many people will understand your…condition", Remus said to Jacob.

"I kind of figured that out already", Jacob said, looking towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a passé look.

"Still, it's important that you stick with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They're a good lot of kids. I trust them to watch out for you", Remus continued to say, looking pointedly towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You don't have to worry, Remus, Jacob is safe with us", Harry reassured him.

"Good, now I must get to the real reason why I'm here: there still has been no sighting of Sirius. We have looked everywhere. There are Order members scowling every inch of the country and so far, there has been no hair or tooth to lead us to where he is. It is as though he simply vanished into thin air", Remus informed the youngsters.

"How can that be?" Hermione asked, confused.

"He's one person. He had to have left some trace…" Ron added.

"I know, but there is nothing to go on. Our only answer could lie with the house-elf, Kreacher, but he hasn't been seen either", Remus replied with a shake of his head.

"It's maddening. How can a house-elf and one man, most specifically a man wanted for murder, just vanish?" Harry mused aloud to himself.

"I don't know, Harry, but I suspect that Dark Magic is involved. If that's the case, then you four best be looking after yourselves. If Death Eaters are involved, then it can prove to be a tricky case. Lives can be lost in the blink of an eye, so I warn you to not get yourselves in any sort of trouble", answered Remus, giving all the youngsters a heavy look.

"We'll try, Remus", Harry told their old professor.

"You'll have to try harder. I know you three. I know the sort of trouble you can get into. Jacob, I'm counting on you to be the voice of reason with these three", Remus said, looking towards Jacob.

"You can count on me", Jacob reassured Remus.

"Good, now get to your homework, all of you. I expect P's on all your O.W.L.s", Remus ordered in a lighthearted manner.

"What are you, my mother?" Ron retorted then with a laugh, Remus's head was gone from the fire.

"You know there's no chance you can keep us from getting into trouble", Harry said to Jacob.

"Oh, yes, I know. I may be the voice of reason, but I'm also the devil on your shoulder rubbing my hands together with an evil glint in my eye", Jacob told Harry with a cocky smile on his tanned face.

"See, I knew there was a reason I liked you", Ron said, clapping a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

*** Can Remus count on Jacob to keep Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of trouble? Can Jacob abide by Hermione's ground rules? Will the whole dating sham go up in flames? Find out when we return with our story in approximately two weeks from today!**


	6. Ground Rules

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'The Twilight Saga' or 'Harry Potter' (even though it would be pretty dang awesome if I did) or any of the characters, minus Livvy Wilde who is my own creation. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

"She's looking this way", Hermione hissed in Jacob's ear.

Jacob immediately reached around and squeezed Hermione's left rear cheek, causing her to shriek. Then she began pounding on his chest, yelling, "**THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE GROUND RULES!**"

Jacob just merely smirked then bent down and kissed Hermione's nose. "We want her to believe we're dating, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you grab my arse!" argued Hermione, poking Jacob in the chest.

Jacob chose to ignore what Hermione said and replied, "Yeah, whatever, babe", and then patted her rear again.

Jacob looked over Hermione's shoulder at where Livvy sat with the other Ravenclaws, scowling into her oatmeal. It pleased Jacob to no end that he was annoying her. Annoying Livvy had become his new favorite pastime in the wake of the disappointing news Remus had given the four of them.

Jacob knew he shouldn't overstay his welcome in England, but he knew he couldn't leave until he was certain Uncle Sirius was safe. So until the Order finds him or Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to take matters into their own hands, Jacob was making the most of his magical adventure.

From across the room, Livvy tried not to watch Jacob and Hermione. It made her sick that the handsome American boy chose to date the nosy know-it-all, Hermione Granger. If he could date anyone in the school, Livvy would rather that he dates her, but she knew that was impossible.

She was damaged goods and because she was damaged, no guy could ever want her. Her anger stemmed from the pain that she felt inside, a never-ending sense of agony that she could never be rid of. She tried not to rub her arm as she glared at Jacob.

She knew what she had to do, and she didn't like it. Now that she had met him, everything wasn't easy anymore. He just had to challenge her and match her anger with his. He was hot and he knew it and it bothered the hell out of her because she wanted him, but knew she could never have him.

Her path had been chosen for her. She couldn't change it now. She had tried and failed to change the future she had. If she could get her hands on a Time-Turner, she would go back in time and save herself from a world of pain but she wasn't that fortunate.

Later, Jacob was running late for Herbology and was running across the lawn to the Greenhouses when a whistle made him stop and turn around.

It was Livvy, her red hair and black cloak being whipped in the wind. Jacob stepped closer to her and could see that she had been crying. He frowned, could she be crying about him? Were her feelings for him that strong?

"I'm supposed to kill you", Livvy told him, her voice thick with her tears.

"What?" Jacob cried, shocked by this admission. He had known she was bad from the start, but he never thought she could be capable of murder.

"I was supposed to kill you and Harry Potter", Livvy went on to say, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Why haven't you?" Jacob asked her, suspicious.

Livvy laughed then, her laugh sounding like a hiccup as she told Jacob, "Because I'm stupid enough to think you could want me, like I want you".

Jacob could only shake his head at her. Livvy wiped at her tears angrily and said, "I knew you would feel that way when I told you. I don't even know why I did; I guess I thought it would change your mind about dating Hermione Granger…"

"I'm only pretending to date Hermione", admitted Jacob.

"Why?" Livvy cried at him, her hazel eyes narrowed angrily.

"To annoy you", answered Jacob with a smirk.

Livvy snorted, wiped again at her tear-streaked face, and said, "Well, congratulations, you have successfully annoyed me".

"And you have successfully caught my interest", Jacob retorted and proceeded to pull Livvy into a kiss.

The kiss wasn't perfect. It was rough, hard, and full of tongue and lust. Livvy gasped deep in her throat. He was literally taking her breath away with his angry response. Livvy could only respond back twice as angry. She even jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"This is wrong", Jacob gasped against her lips.

"But oh so right", responded Livvy, pulling him into another rough kiss.

*** What do you think? Are Jacob and Livvy meant to be a couple? What will Harry, Ron, and Hermione think of Livvy's devious plans? Will Harry, Ron, and Hermione take matters into their own hands and search for Sirius? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter or possibly later in the story!**


	7. Black Widow

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own 'The Twilight Saga' or 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters with the exception of Livvy Wilde. The rest are the property of Mrs. Rowling & Meyer respectively.**

The russet colored wolf ran wild and free through the dark moonlit forest. Suddenly it skidded to a stop. Just ahead he could see the back of a girl with flowing, long, dark auburn hair.

Jacob froze as he thought, _Livvy?_ Then he slowly approached the girl. When he was but a few inches away from her, she turned to face him slowly. Tears shined on her face and before Jacob could do anything, he saw her touch the tip of her wand to a mark on her arm.

Jacob heard a roar like thunder from the sky and looked up to see a skull opening its' mouth and from its' mouth black clouds flew down into the clearing. Jacob counted a dozen masked Death Eaters in all as they surrounded him and Livvy. He moved to protect her, but saw that she had vanished.

He didn't have time to look for her as a Death Eater raised his wand and shouted, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ which caused Jacob to sit bolt upright in his dorm room bed. For a moment, he forgot where he was but then remembered he was at Hogwarts and his Uncle Sirius had been missing for almost two weeks now.

He noticed that everyone had begun to groggily get out of bed and get dressed in their robes. Jacob threw off his covers, which had stuck to his sweat-drenched skin, and begun to pull on socks while Harry came over and said to him, "Nightmare?"

"Yeah, about Livvy", Jacob told the boy wizard. Harry pushed up his ground glasses and said, "That's the second one in two days. I think they're telling you something".

Jacob avoided Harry's eyes as he pulled a shirt over his head. He didn't tell Harry that Livvy had confided to him that she was supposed to kill both him and Harry. Jacob just figured it was more beneficial towards everyone that they didn't know this sordid little fact.

Hermione already distrusted Livvy and had warned Jacob to watch his back around her. While Harry and Ron didn't share Hermione's wariness of Livvy, they still didn't favor her all that much. I think because she had recommended to Cho Chang, Harry's crush that she asks Cedric Diggory to the Yule Ball last year.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast. I'm starving", Ron said to Harry and Jacob, already fully clothed and waiting anxiously by the door for them.

On their way down to the Great Hall, Ron said, "So what's the plan in regards to finding Sirius?"

"I think that we'll just have to wait until Voldemort gives me some clue as to his whereabouts, then we head out immediately to get Sirius back", Harry answered and lightly ran a finger over his lightning-shaped scar.

As they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, Jacob saw Livvy leaning against the doorway. When she saw him, a big smile broke out on her face. When Jacob got close enough to her, she pushed off the wall and went to wrap her arms around his neck and give him a long, deep kiss.

"Hi", Jacob said to Livvy when they stopped kissing.

"Hi", Livvy replied, once again smiling as she looked up at Jacob. The past three days that she had been with Jacob had been the best three days of her life.

Livvy never wanted this little affair they had going to end. Though no sooner had she thought that when Draco Malfoy and his cronies showed up, sneering at her and Jacob.

"Don't get too cozy, Black. This one is a Black Widow. She'll suck the life out of you before you even know it", Draco said snidely to Jacob.

"Shut up, Draco! You don't know what you're talking about!" Livvy snapped at the blonde-haired Slytherin boy, clutching Jacob's hand tightly with her left hand.

"That so?" Draco said to Livvy then turned to Jacob and said, "Have you asked her about her family?"

"Why should that matter?" Jacob retorted, while Livvy stiffened beside him. Sensing her distress, his lips curled back and he bared his teeth at Draco, snarling, "I'm warning you; do anything to hurt or upset her and I'll rip your throat out".

Draco only smiled wider and replied, "I'd like to see you try. I'm in leagues with another werewolf, so you don't scare me, Black. Remember Fenrir Greyback, Livvy?"

There was a flash of light and Draco flew across the hall into the wall, where he was pinned. A red-faced Livvy stalked towards him, wand outstretched, as she hissed, "If you ever mention that name again, I swear to God that I'll kill you myself, Malfoy!"

Then Professors Snape and McGonagall were there to restrain Livvy and get Malfoy down from the wall. Turning to Livvy, Professor McGonagall shouted, "I will have no student making death threats in my school! Fifty points from Ravenclaw! And detention for you as well, Miss Wilde! You'll report to Argus Filch in the Trophy Room after classes today!"

Then Professor McGonagall turned to Draco, who had the collar of his robe in Professor Snape's tight-fisted clutch. Looking from the boy to Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall simply said, "I trust that you'll punish Mr. Malfoy accordingly".

"You can trust in me, Minerva", Professor Snape replied and with that said, he dragged Draco away to his office.

Then once he was gone, Professor McGonagall sent Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jacob one scathing look before reconvening in the Great Hall. Jacob turned to Livvy, touching a hand to her still red face, and asked, "Are you alright?"

Livvy found herself crying into Jacob's arms as she remembered every detail of that horrid night her family died. Fenrir had slaughtered her entire family and she had watched him do it. Then he had proceeded to drag her into a room and rape her.

She had been only ten. Her innocence and happiness was gone in one single blood-drenched night. Then five years later, Fenrir had come for her again, only this time it was to initiate her into the Death Eaters. She had fought as hard as she could, but Fenrir beat her into a bloody submissive pulp, just like he did after he raped her.

No one knew that she had been raped. She never told anyone. It was her dark secret, one that she could never share. She felt ashamed to have been so helpless both times. So she became angry at everyone and everything, until her latest assignment became more than she bargained for.

She didn't know that she would fall in love or that it would be this complicated in doing so. She knew what she had to do for the Dark Lord. She knew her life was at stake unless she did what he asked, but every day that she delayed was another day closer to joining her family.

Some days she felt it was better to be so close to death, to be so close to being free of her enslavement to the Dark Lord and Fenrir, but then an even darker part of herself knew that blood will eventually be spilled either by her hand or the Dark Lord's. It would be better if she did it herself, more poetic justice that way, but her heart begged her not to.

So now she was angry in a whole new way, not at the world in general but at herself for allowing her heart to get in the way of her mission.

*** Will Livvy give in to the Dark Lord's demands? Can her love for Jacob save him in the end? Will the Dark Lord ever tell where he has Sirius? All these important questions and more will be answered when we return in 'Black as My Heart'!**


	8. The Change

***Happy Valentine's Day, Fanfic readers/writers! Here's the next chapter to 'Black as My Heart' & I'd like to take the time to thank each and every one of you for reviewing/favoriting/alerting both me and this story! It's been such an honor to be recognized for such a creative but difficult story and I'd like to announce at this time that this story is nearing its' end. I'd say there are four or less many chapters to go. As much as I'd love to go on forever with this story, all good things have to come to an end and I respect you all enough to alert you to this sad fact. So with that said, here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'The Twilight Saga' or 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters with the exception of Livvy Wilde who is my own creation. Both fabulous series belong to the really awesome Mrs. Rowling and Mrs. Meyer.**

**WARNING:**** For the younger readers, there is a rape in this chapter. I'll mark that portion of the chapter in both Italics and parentheses so if you are uncomfortable with scenes of that nature, you can skip ahead.**

Livvy was scrubbing at a brass trophy with polisher, her tiny nose scrunched up at the smell of the polisher, when she heard a clattering sound behind her. She turned around, thinking that it was Filch coming to complain that she wasn't putting much effort into cleaning that trophy. The Trophy Room was dimly lit by the fire in the brackets on the walls, casting a lot of the room in shadow.

She stared now into the shadows, feeling a sense of dread as she slowly stood and pulled her wand out of her back pocket. No sooner had she gotten her wand free of her pocket had she been slammed into the opposing wall. The wand dropped from her hand and rolled out of sight. She looked up in terror at the face of Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf and her rapist.

His lips drew back over yellowed and crooked teeth that didn't look human in the slightest. His eyes were pitch black within a face that looked wolfish. Although Jacob's eyes were also black, they didn't hold the menace that Fenrir's eyes did. He smelled like blood and sweat and those two smells brought back memories of the night Livvy's family died.

"What are you doing here?" Livvy gasped, her voice squeaking on the last word. She never expected Fenrir to confront her on school grounds. After all, he was sided with Voldemort and none of Voldemort's allies were allowed in Hogwarts.

"The Malfoy boy seems to be doing his mission. What of you, Livvy?" sneered Fenrir and Livvy cringed at the way his lips twisted her name.

She decided to feign ignorance in the hope that he wouldn't suspect her of anything. "My mission is under way. I plan on killing the Potter boy and the American werewolf once I finish with my 'detention'".

Livvy prayed he would accept her story but then Fenrir smiled sickeningly, menacingly, bringing back memories of when he was raping her with that same smile on his horrifying face. "Liar", was all he snarled then he was digging his claw like fingers into her hair, snapping her head back and slamming it into the wall.

_(Livvy momentarily saw stars before he threw her away from him. She landed on the stone floor on her back, hard. Then she scrambled up and tried to crawl away from Fenrir, but he grabbed a hold of the back of her shirt and dragged her back to him. Livvy was about to let out a scream when Fenrir clasped one hand over her mouth while the other ripped open the front of her shirt_.)

_(Livvy tried not to feel anything while Fenrir's hand ravaged her breasts_._ This was how it was going to start: he was going to fiddle with her breasts first, then move down low, where his hand will paw at her, attempting to caress but scratching and probing instead. Livvy knew this from experience. That night five years ago wasn't the first or the last time Fenrir raped her.)_

_(He threw her down on the stone floor, smashing her nose and causing it to break and bleed. He kept her pinned face down on the floor while he ripped her trousers off, taking the underwear with them. Livvy prayed for strength while Fenrir forced his way inside her. The pain from Fenrir raping her was nothing compared to the first time. The first time he raped her, Livvy thought her entire body was coming apart from the pain.)_

_(For thirty agonizing minutes, Fenrir had his way with her.) _Then when he was finished, he rolled her over forcefully and leered down at her. Livvy was half tempted to spit in his face but knew that all that would get her was a punch to the jaw. The nose was easy to repair, a broken jaw not so much.

"You better do your mission, Livvy, if you do not wish for me to make another appearance and the next time I come to you, I won't just rape you. I'll murder you, like I had murdered your family", threatened Fenrir and then he vanished. He had Teleported right out of Hogwarts.

Livvy got to her feet, swaying just the tiniest bit. Then she got to work fixing her nose and her shredded clothes, trying all the while not to think or feel. The pain between her legs and in her nose was a reminder of her incompetence.

She should've just killed Harry and Jacob! Then Fenrir wouldn't…No, she had to stop thinking like a little girl. No matter if she did her mission or not, Fenrir would still rape her. This incident was proof enough that she couldn't escape the agony, torment, and humiliation. This was her life now. She could expect nothing more or less than this.

She finished polishing the trophies, took whatever compliment Filch could dish out for her-which wasn't much of anything-, and trudged along the empty halls, making for the Gryffindor Common Room.

She knew what she had to do…

*** What is Livvy going to do? Will she kill Harry and Jacob? Or will she do something else? Find out in our next chapter! **


	9. You Can Never Understand

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'Harry Potter' or 'The Twilight Saga' or any of the characters, with the exception of Livvy Wilde who is my own creation. They are the property of the fabulous Miss Rowling and Miss Meyer.**

Livvy looked up from where she sat in an armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room. She had her arms wrapped around her waist, as though she could keep her stomach from rolling by holding it. Jacob paced back and forth while Harry, Ron, and Hermione still stared at her, all of them still processing what she had just told them.

"Say something", Livvy begged after another moment of silence passed.

"I'm going to kill him", Jacob declared, his voice a low snarl.

"I would let you, believe me, I'd like nothing more than to see Fenrir die a horrible, bloody death, but it won't be that easy. He's in league with You-Know-Who. He's got more power than you do and I don't want you to get hurt", Livvy told Jacob.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just stand by and let that monster continue to rape you?" hissed Jacob, looking angrier than Livvy had seen him.

"It's the better option", Livvy admitted, eyes downcast as she spoke.

"Rape is never the better option", Hermione spoke up. Livvy looked toward the brunette girl and saw that her face was set in grim lines.

Harry chimed in, "Hermione's right. You can't let this go on another moment. I admit that I've never favored you, not because you were plotting to kill me, but it wouldn't be right to sit here and let you continue to subject yourself to this level of abuse. I'm not offering my head on a platter, but I'm willing to negotiate for a better option for all of us".

"How are you going to do that?" Livvy asked Harry, confused and hopeful.

Harry pushed aside his bangs and lightly fingered his lightning-shaped scar before replying, "Voldemort and I are connected because of this scar…I can look into his mind at any given time as he can with mine. I'm going to let him in so I can relay my message to him".

"No! You can't do this, Harry! If Dumbledore knew…" Hermione began to object.

"Dumbledore can't protect me from everything! He didn't even know about Livvy's plot to kill me! I think it's best that Dumbledore be left out of this. This is between me and Voldemort, after all", Harry interrupted Hermione to argue.

Hermione wheeled around to face Ron and urged, "Do something! You can't let him do this!"

"Harry, this could be extremely dangerous…Opening your mind like that, I mean isn't that what Snape was trying to NOT get you to do with those lessons? For all we know, You-Know-Who might like your mind better than his!" Ron said to Harry.

"I won't let him get too far in, I promise", Harry said to Ron and Hermione but when they still looked like they might object again, Jacob spoke up.

"Let him do it. If he says he can do this, then let him. I can't let Livvy get hurt again", Jacob said and looked toward Livvy with such a tender, loving expression on his handsome face that Livvy broke down crying.

Jacob rushed toward her and enveloped her in his embrace. Livvy sobbed into his shoulder and said, "Never in all my life have I known someone who would protect me, like you are protecting me, Jacob. You are the most amazing if not hottest guy I have ever met and I am so honored to be called your girl".

"I will protect you for the rest of my life, if you'll let me", Jacob then told Livvy, pulling back to look into her hazel eyes with his black ones.

Livvy narrowed her eyebrows in confusion and asked him, "What do you mean 'if I'll let you'? I'm letting you protect me already! You don't need to ask for my permission".

"I shouldn't have to ask! This should be natural, but it isn't. The way I feel for you…only one other girl has made me feel that way. I shouldn't be feeling like this, not unless…" argued Jacob.

"Unless what?" Livvy was almost too angry to ask. Her hands were fisted and shaking at her sides.

"Unless I've Imprinted", Jacob answered and when Livvy looked at him with a mixture of confusion, anger, and hurt on her face, he didn't bother to explain.

Someone like Livvy could never understand a connection like Imprinting because there was a deep part of herself that she kept blocked from experiencing such a deep connection. Jacob could feel that wall and understood the reason behind it. Jacob could choose to love Livvy in spite of her walls, but the wolf part of him needed that deep connection in order to move forward and Livvy can't provide that for him.

Livvy was grasping to understand why Jacob was rejecting her. Jacob could see it in her smoky hazel eyes and she tried to not let him see how hurt and confused she was. Yet he looked at her as though he could still see every piece of her fragmented soul and that made her even angrier.

Whipping out her wand from where she stowed it in her back jeans pocket, Livvy pointed it in Jacob's face and screamed, "EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IMPRINTING IS OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU, JACOB BLACK!"

"You won't kill me. You love me too much to do that", Jacob said calmly while everyone else in the room freaked out.

Livvy's eyes filled with tears and the hand holding her wand shook. She yelled, "YOU BASTARD! _Avada.._!"

"NOOO!" A voice screamed and someone tackled Livvy from the side. She went tumbling to the floor and her wand flew out of her hand. She tried to punch whoever tackled her but she heard the voice cry out, "_Petrificus totalus!_"

Livvy went straight as a board beneath her tackler and knew that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't move. Her eyes moved to look toward Jacob and she thought in her head, _you were lucky this time…_

Livvy's tackler stood and turned toward Jacob…

It was a frazzled Hermione, who looked totally out of breath.

Jacob had to admit that he wasn't all that surprised that Hermione was the one to save him.

"I guess I'm just that great of a kisser", Jacob said to Hermione with a cocky glint in his eyes.

"What's this about kissing? You told me you never kissed him!" whined Ron, looking from Jacob to Hermione with shock and confusion.

"Relax, Ron, the most that I did to her was pat her butt a few times", Jacob reassured the redheaded boy.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" retorted Ron.

"Honestly, Ronald, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with me", Hermione said in a half-joking, half-serious tone to Ron.

To which Ron said nothing, but his face did turn magenta. Jacob smiled and shook his head. Then he went over and kneeled by Livvy.

"I think I saw in the Hogwarts book that Hermione lent me that use of any of the Unforgivable Curses in school is grounds for expulsion. I guess I was wrong about you loving me, because if you did, you wouldn't have tried to kill me. Thanks for the great sex but we're finished, babe", Jacob told the motionless redheaded girl.

With that said Hermione used a spell to lift Livvy off the ground and float her out of the Common Room and towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Ron followed her, wand raised, for security purposes in case she somehow got the curse off. Once they were gone and everybody returned to what they were doing before the incident, Harry turned to Jacob.

"I think you overstayed your welcome in England", Harry said to the Quileute boy.

"I couldn't agree more. I'd hate to leave with Sirius still missing, but hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I shouldn't test Livvy by staying. Besides, the Wolf Pack needs me. Sam called and said something about Victoria cropping up again in Forks", Jacob replied with a shrug of his muscular shoulders.

"Then you have to go. I'll keep you informed on everything…brother", answered Harry with a smile towards Jacob.

Jacob returned the smile and gave Harry a one-armed hug. Grasping shoulders, the boy wizard and the American werewolf exchanged their good-byes.

***That's not the end yet! I got one more chapter coming up! So hold on tight for the shock of your lives when The Final Chapter hits Fanfiction very soon! In the meantime, there's this review button you can push and leave me your much appreciated thoughts and comments. Thank you!**


	10. So Much For My Happy Ending

**And here it is! The Final Chapter to 'Black as My Heart'! Enjoy!**

**THE FINAL DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'Harry Potter' or 'The Twilight Saga' or any of the characters, with the exception of Livvy Wilde who is my own creation. They are the property of the Immortal J.K. Rowling and Magical Stephenie Meyer.**

In the months following Jacob's departure, Harry and Jacob would keep up a regular correspondence until news of Sirius's death broke then the correspondence would go silent for almost two years.

In that time Harry would go on the hunt for Horcruxes, magical artifacts that held fragments of Voldemort's soul. He would destroy all seven, before destroying Voldemort himself.

By the time this happened, Jacob had gone through Imprinting on Renesmee Cullen. He had almost forgotten about Harry when the Boy Wizard turned up in Forks, Washington.

"Hey, Harry!" Jacob greeted the boy when he opened the door.

"I hope I'm not calling at a bad time", Harry said as he was ushered inside the foyer of a house with glass walls along the one side.

"Eh, if you had come three months earlier, you would've caught us in the middle of this kickass battle with these Italian vamps", Jacob told Harry as they took their seats at one of the couches.

"Which we so totally WON!" a burly man with golden-brown eyes shouted as he entered the room, followed by eight other people.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet the Cullens. Winning Man is Emmett, his girl Rosalie is next to him, and then you got Alice, Jasper, Doc, Esme, Edward, Bella, and this gorgeous lady", Jacob said, introducing the entire family, and then moved to stand beside a beautiful girl with auburn hair.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee", the girl spoke up, giving Harry a smile and a wave.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. If you don't mind me saying, that's a very unique name that you got there; Renesmee. Your parents must be very original people", Harry said to Renesmee, shaking her hand.

"Thank you for thinking that we're original", Bella said from beside Renesmee.

"You're her mum?" Harry said incredulously, looking at Bella in shock and awe.

"I may not look old enough to be a mom but I can verify that I gave birth to this girl. Just ask anyone in this room and they will tell you the whole sordid tale", replied Bella, putting an arm around Renesmee's shoulders.

"Just take her word for it. I hate telling that story", Edward spoke up from the other side of Bella.

From the look on Edward's face, Harry chose not to ask for verification based on that alone. Turning back towards Jacob, he commented, "Wow, you have an entire family here".

"Yes, I do", Jacob replied with a smile. His smile was even brighter when he looked at Renesmee who looked at him as though he were her entire world.

Outside the Cullen House, Livvy watched Jacob and Renesmee feeling detached. She knew there was no hope in coming to Forks to apologize for her actions that day.

Jacob had it all wrong. She almost killed him because she loved him so much she wanted to be everything to him. Looking at the way he looked at Renesmee, Livvy knew she would never get a look like that from him at least not in this lifetime.

Then longing took hold in Livvy's heart. What she would give to have someone look at her the way Jacob looked at Renesmee…That would be a miracle in itself.

Livvy had gone directly to Voldemort's side following her expulsion from Hogwarts. With joining Voldemort fully, she had joined Fenrir fully. She got raped on a daily basis for a year until the Battle of Hogwarts, where both Voldemort and Fenrir met their doom.

Livvy had escaped the Battle but knew that she wouldn't be safe forever. She was a known Death Eater and the New Ministry of Magic was on the hunt for escaped Death Eaters. Justice would be served to all who had violated Magical Law.

Livvy would get her fair share of justice someday but for now she stood outside the home where the only boy she had ever loved lived with his soul mate, longing for a life she knew she never deserved.

**THE END.**

***That's it, folks! I hope you enjoyed reading about Jacob's misadventure at Hogwarts! Thank you for all your reviews and good night!**


End file.
